RE AND ME
by ESTRATOSNESIS
Summary: TEN CUIDADO CON LO QUE DESEAS POR QUE SE PUEDE HACER REALIDAD
1. YO

Otro mugroso día en la escuela, como siempre me quedé dormido y tuve que escuchar los sermones de mi madre sobre la responsabilidad, un sermón que me sé de memoria, y luego los profesores, malditos profesores, quisiera arrancarles la cabeza y usarla para jugar fútbol, lo único bueno de la escuela son los amigos, te hacen más llevadera la tortura de la prisión, digo la escuela, claro, exceptuando los que se quieren pasar de listos pero que con dos o tres puñetazos bien puestos se aplacan, y luego llegar a casa, solo estoy yo y el silencio, mi madre está fuera todo el día trabajando, y yo solo trabajo los fines de semana, así que me aburriría como ostra de no ser por los benditos videojuegos, sagrado sea el Play Station 2 con su Resident Evil 4, bendito sea el X-Box 360 con su Ninety Nine Nights y su Need for Speed Carbon, y yo, mido 1.76m y peso como 100kg tal vez más, no estoy seguro, ¿Por qué dejé el fútbol americano?, cuando menos me dejó una corpulencia para propósitos de intimidación.

- ¿Qué hay para comer hoy?.- Pregunto a la nada.

Abro el refrigerador y me encuentro con la agradable sorpresa (nótese el sarcasmo) de barritas de pescado congeladas … otra vez, lo cierro y decido pedir una nutritiva pizza de esas que tienen queso en la orilla y una refrescante cerveza helada. Me dispongo ha hacer uso de mi consola PS2 y el grandioso Juego de Resident Evil 4, cuando la puerta de mi casa se abre y entra mi madre, rayos salió temprano, al verme con cerveza en mano un nuevo sermón, el clásico de "ERES IGUALITO A TU PADRE", un regaño y una bofetada, menos mal que pude traerme el PS2 a mi cuarto y pasar mi castigo con mejor humor, malditas sean las desventajas de no tener novia, de hecho nunca he tenido, a mi edad y todavía casto con un carajo, pero en fin, escucho la moto del repartidor y en seguida veo como mi madre paga la pizza y después la tira, me lleva, después me la va a querer cobrar de mi salario.

Me calló la noche jugando mi maravilloso juego.

- ¡¡¡MARCO APAGA YA TU PORQUERÍA QUE MAÑANA NO TE VAS A QUERER LEVANTAR, Y YA SABES AQUÍ ESTÁ LA CRIADA QUE DESPIERTA AL SEÑOR Y LE DA DE DESAYUNAR!!!.- Me grita desde su cuarto.

Y por esta vez le hago caso no quiero discutir … no por ahora.

- ¿Por qué mi vida no es como los videojuegos?.- Pregunto nuevamente a la nada

Ojala jamás lo hubiera dicho ….

Dormía plácidamente, seguro que pronto sería despertado a gritos, pero no sucedió así, que raro desde cuando mi cama se movía tanto y era tan dura, abrí los ojos de pronto y todo estaba oscuro, ¿donde estaba?, ¿seguía en casa?.

- _¡¡¡AUXILIO POR FAVOR!!!. _- Grité repentinamente, pues el miedo me invadió por completo.

De pronto todo dejó de moverse, escuché el sonido de una voces, aunque no podía entender nada, de un momento a otro todo se iluminó nublándome la vista.

- ¿Oye tú estás bien?. - Dijo alguien en fluido inglés.

Salí del lugar donde me encontraba, me sorprendí de ver que era la cajuela de un auto.

- _¿Como chingados llegué ahí?. _- Pregunté en un susurro.

- Hey te pregunté si estabas bien.- Volvió a preguntar el hombre en inglés.

- Lo siento yo no hablo su idioma. - Contesté en fluido anglosajón

- ¿A no y entonces por qué respondes?. - Preguntó burlonamente.

Voltee a ver a tipo y me quedé totalmente helado, no puede ser, esto es una broma, maldita sea no es cierto, es … es Leon Scott Kennedy … Caray como se parece al güero ese de Brad Pitt.

- _Oye tu, que hacías escondido en la cajuela de un auto de la policía_.- Preguntó un hombre en perfecto castellano.

- _De eso no tengo idea_. - Respondí en mi idioma natal.

Maldición si ahora tuviese el mugroso examen de inglés lo pasaría sin problemas, aunque no es momento para pensar en eso.

- Tranquilos oficiales, ya habrá tiempo para averiguar, por ahora me gustaría ir al primer punto donde debo hacer mis investigaciones.- Contestó sonriendo ligeramente.

- De acuerdo vaquero, pero este mocoso tiene mucho que explicar. - Dijo uno de los oficiales con molestia.

- Por que no vas en el asiento trasero conmigo, la cajuela no debe de ser muy cómoda. - Me sugirió con amabilidad.

- ¿No vas a esposarme?.- Pregunté incrédulo.

- Y por que iba a hacerlo, para ser sincero no te ves tan peligroso.- Comentó sonriente mientras subíamos al auto.

- _No juzgues un libro solo por su portada_.-

- Y por favor deja de hablar en español, odio no entender las cosas.-

- _Como quieras.- _

Ante mi respuesta solo me dirigió una mirada con algo de fastidio, ¡Ay no!, acabo de recordar el opening del juego, me lleva el carajo, bien me lo decía mi difunto padre "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas se te puede hacer realidad"…..

BUENO QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE PRIMER CAPI, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA DEJARME UN REVIEW, SE PASAN DE VERAS POR QUE TENGO OTRO FIC TITULADO FELICES CONFUSIONES Y LO HAN LEIDO COMO 229 VECES Y SOLO ME HAN DEJADO LA CANTIDAD DE CREO QUE 9 O 10 QUE SON MUY PRECIADOS, PERO SI YA TE TOMASTE LA MOLESTIA DE LEERLO QUE TE CUESTAN 2 MINUTOS MÁS Y DEJAS TUS COMENTARIOS.


	2. COMIENZO

_COMIENZO._

Miraba angustioso por la ventanilla, una cosa era el juego y otra muy distinta la realidad, pero ahora que es real y que es mentira, casi por inercia se me ocurrió darme un buen pellizco, ¡Carajo! Eso me dolió, entonces no estoy soñando.

Ahora que lo pienso vamos a ver como estoy vestido, genial, mis bermudas de cargo negros favoritos, mis tenis nike negros, mi chaleco de pluma de ganso beige oscuro con el cuello negro, mi gorra cerrada de los Yankees negra, debajo del chaleco llevaba una playera negra al levantar el lado derecho del chaleco ¡Caramba! que hace el logotipo de los S.T.A.R.S., me cierro inmediatamente el chaleco esperando que no se haya dado cuenta, me lleva, algo se me clava en las espalda …

No puede ser, ya estamos cruzando el puente de madera, estoy viendo la maldita casa donde va a comenzar todo, mi respiración se agita…

- ¿Qué sucede? . - Pregunta Leon un tanto preocupado.

- ¡Nada!, es solo que … que me dan miedo las alturas.- Respondí tratando de sonar convincente.

- Ya veo.- Dijo calmadamente.

¡¡UFF!! De la que me salvé …

- Soy Leon Scott Keneddy, ¿Y tú?.-

- _Por que tenías que preguntar … _Soy Ma - Marck Trigueros … ¿Mucho gusto?. - ¡Ahh! Que tonto soy, le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, casi le digo mi nombre real.

¿Por qué no le decía mi verdadero nombre?, simple, no sabía que consecuencias traería …

- ¡Hey! Ya llegamos. - Anunció uno de los oficiales

Leon salió del auto, traté de seguirlo, pero uno de los policías me detuvo.

- _Tú te quedas_.-

Vi como el se adentraba a la casa, me carga la chingada, falta poco para que este auto se valla por el barranco.

- _Tengo que orinar, o que prefiere que le mee toda la patrulla.- _Maldita sea tengo que bajarme.

- _De acuerdo, pero nos bajamos los dos, aún nos debes una explicación.-_

Excelente, ahora tenía que hacer que el otro se bajara, tal vez un intento de escape algo de forcejeo y ya tenía al par de azules fuera del auto, BAAM, BAAM, carajo ya empezó antes que pudiese llevar a cabo mi plan.

- _¡Sal del auto hijo de puta!.- _Le grité de manera retadora al otro oficial.

Salió y estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, cuando de pronto la maldita camioneta se fue contra la patrulla y la arrojó al barranco, los oficiales se me quedaron viendo como bichejo raro.

- _Tu lo sabías maldito cabrón.- _

- _No exactamente pero algo temía_.-

- _Creo que te debemos una …_

¡Puta Madre! Una maldita hacha le partió el cráneo a uno de ellos y al otro una hoz le atravesaba el pecho, la sangre me salpicó.

- _¡Falta ese! .- _Gritó un calvo de apariencia asquerosa y hacha en mano.

- _¡Comienza a rezar!. _- Canturreó uno con cara de idiota y una hoz.

Por primera vez sentía el significado del pánico, mis rodillas temblaban, ¿Qué hago, que hago? Me repetía una y otra vez, y de momento fue como si alguien más habitara dentro de mí y tomara el control, pues mi mano se dirigió hacia lo que me molestaba en la espalda hace unos momentos, sacándola de una posible funda, poniéndola frente a mí y dos disparos le atravesaron la frente al del hacha, el cual cayó inerte a mis pies mientras el otro trataba de apuñalarme con esa cosa, pero en una maniobra de lo que parecían artes marciales terminó desarmado y con un tiro a quemarropa en la cabeza.

- _¿Qué hice?_. - Fue como salir de un trance.

La mano que sostenía el arma temblaba incontrolablemente, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, la adrenalina seguía corriendo desbocada, pero fue en defensa propia ¿Verdad?.

- _¿Qué me está pasando, que carajos fue eso?. _- Me preguntaba al borde del llanto.

Ya tengo terror y eso que fue solo el inicio, de pronto siento una mano en mi hombro, giro rápidamente y apunto a la cabeza del "atacante"

- ¡Marck tranquilo soy yo! . - Decía un sorprendido Leon.

- Lo siento. - Me lamenté mientras bajaba el arma.

El, suspiró un poco aliviado …

- Linda Beretta 92.- Decía observando el arma.

- Supongo.-

- Vamos tranquilo, ¿Es la primera vez que disparas?. - Preguntó totalmente calmado

- Pensé que ya te habías ido.- Dije tratando de evadir la pregunta aunque la respuesta era obvia

- Estaba por irme cuando vi el auto de la policía ser destrozado por la camioneta pero luego escuché disparos y regresé a cerciorarme.-

Yo solo asentí, trataba de controlar los temblores, pero me estaba costando.

- Ahora dime quién eres en realidad. - Preguntó afilando la mirada.

Lo único que hice fue mostrarle el emblema en mi playera dejándolo totalmente sorprendido, me lleva ¿por qué se lo enseñé?, seguramente ahora iba a atosigarme con preguntas de las cuales ni yo mismo sabía las respuestas.

- Eres un S.T.A.R.S. - Dijo con singular alegría

- Si. - Ahora que hice una tontería debía seguir y pensar algo rápido para que no me preguntara algo comprometedor.

- ¿Pero que hace alguien como tú aquí, por qué, que sucede?. - Preguntó con una velocidad increíble.

- Solo puedo decirte que creemos que esto es algo más que un secuestro.- Excelso, que buena zafada me acabo de dar.

Por favor ya no preguntes más …

- ¿Por qué lo creen?. -

Carajo, que nada va a salirme bien …

- Ya lo sabrás, así que mantente alerta. - Bravo, me salvé otra vez.

Me miraba fijamente, por todos lo medios trataba de mantener una postura convincente …

- Para ser S.T.A.R.S. eres demasiado joven. - Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

- Se puede decir que soy el novato del año, por eso me eligieron para esta misión. - Momento tres buenas mentirotas en un solo día, estoy de suerte o ¿De alguna manera alguien controla lo que digo?.

- Me vendría bien algo de ayuda, claro si quieres dármela.- Ofreció extendiendo su mano.

- ¡¡ABAJO!!.- Le grité mientras le daba un fuerte tirón

Ambos caímos al suelo justo cuando un azadón se clavaba en el árbol que estaba detrás de nosotros exactamente a la altura de la cabeza, ahora sí la sentí muy cerca.

Cuatro de esos cabrones nos estaban rodeando rápidamente, armados con hachas y palos, y de nuevo las oleadas de adrenalina, Leon y yo, ahora espalda con espalda apuntábamos a los aldeanos, solo esperábamos que alguno de ellos hiciera al primer movimiento y entonces si comenzaría la lluvia de balas.

Pero a lo lejos se escuchó una maldita motosierra, puta madre, cambié el curso de la historia que yo conocía, ahora sí estoy perdido …..


	3. PESADILLA

Nos encontrábamos centrados en los movimientos de los malditos aldeanos a nuestro alrededor, mientras la jodida motosierra se escucha cada vez más y más cerca, y yo que estoy a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, pero mi mano no se encuentra temblorosa, en cambio está firme y apunta directamente entre ceja y ceja a uno de estos malditos, por el rabillo logro distinguir al tipo blandiendo su sierra y gritando como un demente, ¡Madre Santa! En el juego no se veía tan amenazador …

- Marck cierra los ojos. - Me susurró Leon

- Oye eso si que no, estoy de acuerdo en que estemos apunto de morir, pero yo no voy por ese lado. - Dije a modo de broma.

- Tú solo hazlo. -

Le hice caso, y lo siguiente que escuché fue una pequeña explosión, excelente una granada cegadora.

- ¡Corre!. -

Y así lo hice, apenas abrí los ojos puse pies en polvorosa, me sorprendí al ver que estaba corriendo a la par e incluso ligeramente más rápido que Leon, desde qué dejé de jugar americano había perdido muchos puntos en velocidad y resistencia, pero era como si regresaran mágicamente.

Pasamos justo al lado del maniático de la sierra, que a pesar de no ver absolutamente nada no dejaba de blandir la sierra a diestra y siniestra, por un momento me recordó a Jason Vorges de las películas de viernes 13, ¿Pero que pasó, le ganaron la idea de la máscara y por eso eligió un costal de papas en la cabeza?, demonios este no es momento para chistes malos, seguimos corriendo hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los malditos explosivos en los árboles, a diferencia del juego decidimos rodearlas en vez de gastar las valiosas municiones.

Llegamos al segundo puente colgante, pero apenas lo cruzamos …

- _¡Atrapen a los forasteros!. - _

_- ¡Puta madre!. - _Grité más por reacción que por miedo.

- Esto no parece terminar. - Susurró Leon

Al final del puente algunos aldeanos nos cerraron el paso, así que ambos apuntamos y abrimos fuego asestando principalmente a los brazos y piernas, como sabía yo en la dificultad profesional del "juego" los aldeanos eran muy resistentes a balas normales, pero no sabía cuál era la dificultad de esta realidad, los disparos surtieron efecto y algunos de ellos quedaron revolcándose de dolor en el suelo, pasamos a brincos sobre ellos, pasamos por alto la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba cerca y a tropezones nos ocultamos detrás del árbol que daba la entrada a la jodida aldea de esos cabrones.

- Creo que esa fue mi tanda de ejercicio para todo el año . - Comenté entre jadeos.

- Eres un S.T.A.R.S. se supone que a ustedes los entrenan para esto. - Respondió u poco más tranquilo.

- Era solo un chiste, carajo te lo tomas todo muy enserio. - Bueno, pero ahora que recuerdo no me parece haber visto al móndrigo perro atrapado en la trampa para osos.

Al carajo con todo ya cambió toda la historia que yo conocía, me pregunto si cuando menos la localización de algunos objetos sigan en el mismo lugar.

Sin decir nada más Leon buscó entre su cazadora y sacó unos binoculares de tamaño mediano y se puso a buscar a su alrededor.

- Me lleva. -

Supuse que habría visto al oficial empalado y aún quemándose en el centro de la aldea …

- Mark, si esto ya era bastante escalofriante tengo el presentimiento de que se va a poner peor. - Decía mientras me pasaba los binoculares.

Verlo en el videojuego era una cosa pero ahora que era de verdad, con solo verlo sentí como el olor a carne chamuscada inundaba mis fosas nasales provocándome una imperiosa necesidad de vomitar, pues no era solo un oficial era como una docena de ellos empalados y aún quemándose, mientras varios aldeanos alrededor adoraban eso como una sacrificio a un dios inexistente, de pronto se escuchó el eco de sus rezos "Morir es vivir, Morir es vivir … ".

- Carajo, tenemos que darnos prisa, quien sabe que podrían hacerle a la chica, si es que aun no lo han hecho.- Decía angustioso el rubio junto a mi.

- Dame solo cinco minutitos y estoy listo.- Trate de decir las palabras seguidamente tratando de no vomitar en el intento.

-Mark lo que no tenemos es tiempo, muévete.- Ordeno Leon seriamente.

- Ya voy, _mama_. - Dije un poco mas tranquilo pero aun sintiendo mi estomago como una licuadora.

- Por aquí .- Señalo a un lado del sendero.

Lo seguí sin mediar comentario alguno ya sabia mas o menos lo que venia y tenia que estar preparado por que si me mataban aquí no esperaba tener un save point desde el cual continuar, así que alerta, hasta que por esas casualidades del destino un aldeano que oraba desde su casa nos vio, en ese momento el tiempo se congelo, hasta que reacciono y salio gritando como loco …

- ¡¡¡_FORASTEROS, LLEGARON LOS FORASTEROS, MATENLOS, MATENLOS!!!!!.-_

- Ay no! . - Ahora si sentí que me hacia en los pantalones de los nervios.

Y cuando me di cuenta un hacha me paso rozando la nariz por ende rasgando un poco la tela de mi gorra, eso me hizo reaccionar y de un certero disparo el idota que lanzo eso callo al suelo convulsionando ligeramente.

- _!!!GRANDISIMO CABRON ESA ERA MI GORRA FAVORITA!!!. - _Grite como si eso fuera mas importante que mi propia vida, pero hay veces en las que tus reacciones no son precisamente muy inteligentes.

Leon me miraba con una expresión entre consternada y divertida a pesar de la situación, para después comenzar a disparar como posesos para mantenernos con vida.

- Son demasiados, hay que separarse y ver la forma de salir de aquí. - Dijo Leon bastante agitado por la adrenalina del momento, yo solo asentí y corrí por mi cuenta llamando la atención de algunos aldeanos.

De momento solo pensaba en correr, en realidad no pensaba hacia donde iba solo me dedique a mover las piernas para ponerme a salvo, cuando me di cuenta estaba frente al otro tipo de la sierra, MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE, con esta mugre pistola no le voy a hacer ni cosquillas, el tipo ya tenia prendida la cierra, vamos piensa, piensa …

- _¡¡¡MIRA TU MAMÁ EN CALZONES!!! .- _Dije señalando a su espalda.

- _¿Otra vez mamá?.- _Pregunto volteando a ver.

No sabía que sentir, si reírme hasta que se me acabe el aire o sentirme asqueado por esa respuesta a mi tontería, pero aprovechando la distracción corrí por la parte trasera de las casas pensando en que momento sonarían las campanas …. ¡¡ADA!! Ni siquiera me acordaba que ella también aparecía en este juego, y también debía procurar no encontrármela por que si no … Brrr no quiero ni pensar que me dan ñañaras en el occipucio …

- !AUCH¡.- Tropecé con algo.

- No te muevas.- Dijo una voz muy femenina y fría para mi gusto.

Y claro que obedecí no soy tan tonto como para no hacerlo y menos cuando tienes un arma apuntándote a la cabeza.

- _¿Es que acaso nada va a salirme bien?. -_

BUENO MIS ESTIMADOS LECTORES … SI YA SE QUE SOY MALO, PROMETÍ UNA GRAN ACTUALIZACION Y SE ESTARAN PREGUNTADO ¿ESTE QUE SE CREE?, PERO ES QUE AHORA CON ESO DE QUE YA NO TENGO INTERNET VA A ESTAR MAS DIFICIL HACERLO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

ATTE: ESTRATOSNESIS.


End file.
